


The Trap

by redseeker



Series: The Hunt [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bondage, In Public, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream corners his prey, and gets caught himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



It was three weeks since Alpha Trion's murder.  
  
Starscream sat in his office, sprawling in his leather chair with his feet up. He played idly with a chrome and black executive toy on the desk. It was raining and grey outside, and Starscream was brooding.   
  
Megatron had disciplined him for what he perceived as his failure three weeks ago. He had backhanded him once, in front of some lackeys, which had stung Starscream's pride more than anything else. Then he had sent Starscream to get the handcuffs removed. He barely said a word to him. In the weeks following, however, Starscream could tell his standing had fallen drastically in Megatron's eyes. He was given menial tasks, he was excluded from important meetings. It was subtle, but smarted more than any more direct punishment could ever have done.   
  
He hadn't seen the copper again, either.   
  
He let the chrome spheres of the toy swing and click against each other, and reached down to open his desk drawer. It rolled smoothly out, and he rifled underneath a pile of memos, take-out menus, and screwed up paper airplanes. At the bottom of the drawer, furtively hidden, was the set of cuffs.   
  
He didn't know what had possessed him to keep them. He lifted one out now. The chain linking them had been sawn through to free him. He ran his fingers around the curving, cool metal of the still-locked ring.  
  
He had tried to do some digging into the police mainframe, but Shockwave had refused to help him. He couldn't do much more without the double-agent's help.   
  
Without that information, he had been starved. He was driven to find out everything he could about his new prey. More so than with any usual conquest, but he didn't let that throw off his stride. He wanted to know who the copper was, why they had begun to hunt each other - beyond Starscream feeling the older man's piercing eyes on him while he danced that night. He wanted to know Devcon's every little habit, where he lived, everything. He didn't even know his full name.   
  
He sighed and slammed the drawer shut again. He had been doing this for three weeks now. Hunting, huffing, pining, all to no avail. All for fucking nothing.He stood up and looked out the window, leaning his elbow on the cool glass. He watched the rain, watched the green-grey clouds, watched the scurrying figures and beetling cars down below. Somewhere in the city was the man he wanted. And he couldn't fucking find him.  
  
*  
  
Starscream went out that night in a sulk. He rounded up a couple of women to accompany him, as it always looked better in the papers if the rock-star heir to multi-million dollar D-Con lived up to his playboy image. Starscream didn't mind at all. He might even take a couple of the girls home with him later, if no one else caught his eye. If Devcon wasn't there.  
  
The place he picked was big and anonymous. A little out of town, and not owned by any affiliate of D-Con. He didn't feel like being under Megatron's radar tonight. He took one of the company limos, though, since his Maserati was still "unavailable". He'd told Megatron it was in the shop.   
  
He strolled into the club with one arm around the blonde's waist and the other over the redhead's shoulders. However, he lost them somewhere between the door and the bar. He grumbled and slipped onto a stool. He should have picked a smaller dive, the kind of down-and-out place where being social was frowned upon.   
  
He ordered vodka shots and tried to get into the spirit of things. The redhead found him again and kissed his cheek. He couldn't remember either of their names. There was only one name he remembered. He downed another shot. One face, one set of eyes, one set of hands. He slumped with his elbows on the bar-top.   
  
It was gone midnight when Starscream saw him.   
  
He froze, hackles rising. He almost dropped the shot glass. He suddenly wished he hadn't drunk so much. He stood up and gave his head a shake, trying to force himself to be sober. He took a step, but then the cop had disappeared. Somewhere in the crowd... Starscream started to doubt his eyes. Maybe he had just seen another man. Maybe he had seen whatever he so badly wanted to see.  
  
He grabbed the redhead and headed onto the floor. He glanced all around but didn't see him. The girl was too drunk to care he was distracted, and she draped herself over him and swayed her hips. Starscream closed his eyes and gave himself up to the music.  
  
Several songs later a pair of hands stilled his hips, and then began to guide them in a new, slower sway. A warm body pressed against his back. Starscream came to himself enough to realise something was different to the bodies he had carelessly danced with throughout the evening. The man behind him moved with him, slowly, pressing close. He felt hot breath against his ear.  
  
"You know," Devcon said as he held Starscream's hips, still grinding. "You taught me something when we last met."  
  
Starscream swallowed, and took a blurry moment to find his voice. "...Oh yeah?" He swayed his hips , thrilling to feel the hard grip of Devcon's large, strong hands, and the heat of his hips against his ass. His eyes were closed, and he slipped into a sweet, euphoric groove, feeling the thrum of the bass in his chest and the soaring, gleeful high of having found his target. Of having been found. His normally keen instincts were dulled by alcohol and arousal. Devcon pressed closer, and Starscream was sure he felt a hardness against the small of his back. The cop was taller than he was, bigger in all aspects. He made a purring sound that was lost beneath the volume of the music.  
  
"Yeah." Devcon's voice was a gruff, raw rumble in his ear that made Starscream shiver. He felt the graze of teeth and the wet heat of Devcon's mouth on his earlobe. The cop ran his hands up and down Starscream's arms. He covered Starscream's hands with his own, and Starscream tried to link their fingers. Devcon moved his hands back up to Starscream's wrists, however, and it was only when he pulled both Starscream's hands behind his back, only when he felt the cold metal and the click of the lock that he realised what was happening. He was struck dumb for a bright red moment, unable to process that he had really been taken unawares. A moment before the humiliation filled him with prickly, pulsing heat. His back straightened and he stilled. He tried to pull free and step forward, but Devcon held the cuffs with one hand and wrapped his other arm tight around Starscream's waist. "Ah ah." He tightened his hold. No one nearby had even noticed what had happened. Starscream kept his eyes straight ahead. Devcon's hand slipped down to Starscream's lower abdomen, teasing, but went no further. "If I'm gonna cuff someone, keep their hands behind them."  
  
Starscream bared his teeth and snarled. His mind worked fast, even though his cheeks were burning, his pride stung. He wasn't caught yet.   
  
People started to look when Devcon led him out. Starscream kept his head high and his expression haughty. He walked before Devcon, and Devcon kept a distance - far enough to shoot him without the risk of Starscream disarming him. Not the average beat cop.  
  
The car was parked by the door. Not Devcon's blue muscle car, this was a sleeker, marked cop-car with a light revolving miserably on the roof. No chance of a low profile exit. Starscream could already hear the shutters clicking. Devcon opened the door with a mock gracious smile. Starscream thought the hand on his head guiding him into the back seat was unnecessary, but he fought the urge to bite that hand. Inside he was bubbling with anger, but a thin wire of self-preservation, of cunning, prevented him from exploding - and blowing his chances - just yet.   
  
Devcon slammed the door and Starscream took a deep breath. He watched the cop walk around the car toward the driver door. Even through the blur of the windows he could see the swagger. Cocky shit. Starscream sprawled back in the leather seat, putting on a deliberate air of bratty insouciance.   
  
Devcon slipped into the driver's seat and closed the door. For a charged moment there was a silence in the car where neither of them moved. Devcon seemed to be waiting for Starscream to speak. Well, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He looked out the window at the snapping flash-bulbs and pulled a barbaric grin for the next day's tabloids.   
  
Devcon turned the key and the car growled to life. He stuck it in drive and rolled away from the kerb. Starscream shifted so that he was half leaning on the locked door, one foot drawn up on the seat beside him. He hoped the soles of his boots were dirty enough to spoil the upholstery.  
  
Devcon drove smoothly and eased the car onto the freeway. After a short while, he turned off the light.   
  
There was an old-fashioned wire divider between the back and the front of the car. After a while Starscream got bored, so he kicked it.  
  
Devcon hissed, and Starscream smirked to see the cop's hands jump on the wheel, just a little. He righted the car's course in a second. Their eyes met in the rear-view.   
  
"Didn't expect you to come quietly," Devcon said. Starscream bristled. Devcon had chosen his words carefully.   
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," Starscream said sweetly with a tilt of his head. "You're going to stop the car soon. Somewhere quiet. Like before." He looked out the window and watched the sweep of headlights from cars on the opposite lane. It had started to rain, and splashes of water on the glass glowed gold and seemed to glitter. "And I want my car back."  
  
Devcon snorted. "It's in the police impound."  
  
"I'll trade you. You can have that blue hunk of junk back. Corners like a fucking steam-roller."  
  
"It does the job," Devcon answered. Starscream checked the mirror again and caught the copper smirking. His lip curled.  
  
Another half a mile.   
  
"Why did you let me catch you, Starscream?"  
  
"You think I'm caught?" Starscream flashed his teeth. "I've been hunting you for weeks. I'm the cat, you're the mouse."  
  
Devcon threw his head back and laughed, which did nothing for Starscream's crippled pride. He inhaled through his nose and sat up straighter, glaring at the back of the cop's head. His shoulders ached from the cuffs, and he was getting impatient.   
  
"Take the next exit," Starscream said.   
  
"What's that? You think I'm your chauffeur now? Cute."  
  
"The station is the other way."  
  
Their eyes met in the mirror again. Starscream smiled.  
  
He was thrown into the door as Devcon swung the wheel. The car squealed and lurched onto the exit ramp. Starscream sank back against the seat with a warm, smug feeling in his gut.  
  
*  
  
It was an underground parking lot this time. Underneath some swanky apartment building with its own elevator up. It was quiet at this time of the morning, and they cruised down the ramp and through the broad lanes unhindered. It was dark and spooky, the kind of place most wouldn't want to walk alone.  
  
Starscream yawned and reclined in the seat. Devcon took the time to park the squad car neatly in a wide space in the corner of the lot furthest from the entrance. There was a neon tube on the ceiling outside the car, but it was broken, so the watery yellow light only came in flickers. They were parked in between a big black SUV and a cute red Porsche. Starscream eyed the latter coolly.   
  
Devcon let the engine idle a while before shutting it off. He turned in his seat and gave Starscream a steady look.  
  
Starscream raised his brows. "What?"  
  
"What's next in your master plan, con?"  
  
"Don't call me that. I've never been convicted of anything," Starscream replied with a sharp smile. "Never been _caught_."  
  
He slid down and lay across the back seat. He drew one leg up, leaving his other foot in the foot-well behind the front seat.   
  
"Okay then, Dancer." Starscream bristled at the new epithet. Was that an insult or a pet-name? "Ah... putting on a show for me?"  
  
"Just making myself comfortable."  
  
The car rocked and creaked as Devcon opened the driver door, stepped out, and banged it closed again. He walked around the car, not hurrying. Starscream stretched out on the leather, his hands beneath his back, his legs sprawled artfully. Devcon opened the door at Starscream's feet.He leaned on the car's roof and looked in. His eyes seemed a darker blue, and there was a lazy half smirk on his face.  
  
"Face it," Starscream said in his best sultry purr. "If you take me back to the station, if you arrest me, what do you really think will happen? I'll get bail and walk. You'll never pin anything on me. It's not me your bosses want anyway." He yawned and turned his head to the side. He let his eyes close, and his skin tingled with the feeling of being watched. "And then my people will take you out of the picture."  
  
"Kill a cop? Is that a confession in advance?" Devcon's tone was playful. Starscream opened one eye a slit and looked up at him.   
  
" _You_ said 'kill'. It could be as simple as destroying your career. You would be removed."  
  
Devcon snickered. "I'd never let your kind walk all over me, Starscream."  
  
"Just what _would_ you let 'my kind' do to you?"  
  
Devcon watched Starscream for a long, charged moment. Starscream felt his dark longing clawing deep in his gut, the same feeling that had driven him through the last few weeks. Now his target was so close, and yet he felt miles away. This could all go horribly wrong.  
  
"...Get out of the car."  
  
Starscream sat up and slid to the edge of the seat, then stepped out and rose to his feet as gracefully as he could. His back pressed against the roof of the car, and his nose almost touched Devcon's. The cop kept his arm on the car, boxing Starscream in on two sides.  
  
For once, Starscream didn't speak. Devcon had a funny, intense look in his eyes. Starscream stared him down. Devcon leaned closer only a fraction, and it was all Starscream needed.   
  
He moved in close, going for a kiss but stopping when their lips were barely a breath apart. He let Devcon close the gap. He wanted to be able to say it was Devcon whose self control gave out first.   
  
Devcon kissed him hard and aggressively. It was another fight, another dance. Starscream happily returned it. He leaned back against the car's roof and pushed his hips forward.  
  
Devcon growled and grabbed the front of Starscream's shirt. He yanked him forward and slammed the car door. He pushed Starscream back against the door, and Starscream arched, happy to have something smooth and solid to lean against. Happy they were getting started. He ground his hips slowly, feeling brave, soaring with satisfaction already. The hunter was as good as his.  
  
Devcon let go of Starscream's shirt to roughly run his hands down the younger man's sides before slipping down to cup and squeeze his ass. He pulled Starscream's hips forward against his own and ground back. One hand soon pawed its way up Starscream's back, however, and Starscream gasped when Devcon grabbed his hair and tipped his head back. His throat was exposed, and Devcon snarled and bit. Starscream jerked in his hold, and then went weak. His body throbbed, with a pool of golden heat in his stomach. He felt unsteady on his feet, but fortunately Devcon had him pressed tight enough against the car to prevent him from stumbling.  
  
The cuffs chinked when he moved. The parking lot was silent except for their soft sounds - thin metal, their breathing, the soft, wet draw of Devcon suckling his throat. He licked his lips and bucked.  
  
Devcon lifted his head and looked at him. The cop looked different somehow.   
  
"Eager, con?"  
  
"Could say the same to you." Starscream caught Devcon's lower lip with his teeth. He sucked and nibbled at it, and Devcon pushed forward, his breathing hot and fevered. His forehead rested against Starscream's.  
  
Starscream moaned. It seemed to trigger something in the older man, and Devcon kissed him again, harder, deeper. Starscream pressed his body to Devcon's, but Devcon broke away and roughly turned Starscream around. He felt Devcon's large hands pulling his jacket up behind his bound wrists, then his shirt, and then those long, strong fingers were tugging at the belt of his jeans.   
  
"The buckle is at the front, genius," Starscream said, and was met with a hard slap to his behind as a reply. He squawked, eyes round, and his cheeks went bright red. Devcon slapped him again and then pulled Starscream's hips back. Starscream sighed to feel the hardness of Devcon's cock, still trapped in his clothing, rub against the cleft of his backside. He flexed his fingers, reaching and touching. Devcon's hands slid around to undo the fastenings on Starscream's belt and jeans, and then the copper was tugging and pulling, rough and quick and demanding. Starscream squirmed indignantly as the waistband of his skinnies was pulled down at the back, his shorts with it, exposing the pale curves of his rump. Devcon let out a sound that was half a sigh and half a groan. He kneaded Starscream's buttocks, his hands hard and hot against the younger man's skin. Starscream bit at his lower lip and stood up on his toes. His cock was still partially covered by his shorts; Devcon had only bothered uncovering his ass. He rocked his hips, rubbing against the car.  
  
"Impatient..." Devcon smacked the other cheek this time. The sound was sharp and loud in the deserted lot. Starscream yelped and then growled. It smarted more against bare skin. He twisted and looked back at his "captor".   
  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Quiet, you." Devcon grabbed Starscream's hair and turned him back to face the car. He pressed his forearm against the back of Starscream's head, bending him slightly, keeping him trapped, while his other hand kneaded the pert flesh of one buttock. "You want this. You hunted me, remember?" Starscream was struck by the coldness of Devcon's voice. Deep and rough, as it always has been, but just now it had a clinical edge to it. Threatening. It sent a shiver down Starscream's spine and made his dick pulse and harden.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
Devcon removed the pressure on his head and tugged Starscream's jeans further down his thighs. His cock sprang free and bobbed against the warm metal of the car, leaving a pearly trail of precum. Devcon used both hands to squeeze Starscream's ass, and then Starscream felt Devcon's thumbs slide into the cleft in the centre. He swallowed thickly. Devcon spread Starscream's cheeks wide, and Starscream's breath caught. He felt dizzy, his face must have been beet-red. His asshole twitched and tightened up under Devcon's scrutiny.  
  
"Nice..." Devcon rubbed the pad of one thumb over the tiny pink pucker and Starscream bucked and shivered beneath him. "Not yet."  
  
Starscream whined. "You're a fucking cocktease!"  
  
"What does that make you?"  
  
Starscream rammed his hips back and twisted free of Devcon's hold. He could only walk awkwardly, his jeans tight around his thighs, but he stumbled a couple of steps and pressed against the Porsche. He was surprised the alarm didn't go off.  
  
"Oh, look at you..." Devcon gave him a slow, hungry once-over. Starscream had his back to the little sports-car, his hands tied and his cock out. The light above them flickered, but their gazes never faltered.   
  
Slowly, Devcon went for his zipper. Starscream watched, breathing shallow, as the older man opened his fly and parted the fabric. He pushed down the black material of his shorts and Starscream paid close attention to the sinews of the strong wrists and hands, the sharp angle of those hips, the small visible area of tight abs and the line of dark hair leading down. A little further, and Devcon's cock was free. Starscream unconsciously licked his lips, remembering their last meeting when he had swallowed that length and Devcon had fucked his mouth until he came. So much for taking things slow.  
  
Devcon tilted his head and gave Starscream a slow smirk. He made a come-hither motion with one finger.  
  
Starscream tossed his head. The thread between them was too strong, though; he felt a tug in his gut and a rush of warmth through his body, and he stepped forward before he realised he was moving. Devcon grabbed him and pulled him against him. He crushed their mouths together in a heated and desperate kiss. Starscream felt the same thrill he had felt the first time they kissed like this, and he knew the cop had felt the same. An animal need, something raw and basic, a deep and primal connection.  
  
"In the car," Devcon breathed between kisses.   
  
"Make up your mind," Starscream replied with a nip to Devcon's lip. Devcon didn't answer, only manhandled Starscream, opened the door, and shoved the younger man inside. Starscream grunted as he was flung across the back seat. With his jeans pulled down and his hands still tied, he felt very exposed. Completely vulnerable. He arched and gave a practised little moan. He bucked his hips, watching Devcon's reaction.  
  
The look on the older man's face could only be called one thing: hungry.   
  
He pounced on Starscream looking like a man starved. Starscream yelped, Devcon pinned him down with his weight. He left the door open.  
  
"Someday you'll take me some place nice," Starscream said.  
  
Devcon snorted and pulled at Starscream's jeans. He knelt up, having to bow his head against the ceiling, while he struggled with Starscream's boots. "Dinner and a movie?"  
  
Somehow Devcon got Starscream's boots, jeans, and underwear off, and they were flung out of the car onto the asphalt. Devcon grabbed Starscream's hips and pulled him closer. Starscream's sweat-slick skin slid over the warm leather. He watched Devcon intently. Devcon pawed at Starscream's thighs and then spread them. Starscream let out a soft, surprised sound as he was opened up.   
  
"S-sure..." Starscream swallowed. His throat felt dry. He wanted to reach for Devcon, crush him close to him, pull him into another one of those searing, life-changing kisses.   
  
"Now then..." Devcon stroked Starscream's thighs. They rested over the top of Devcon's own as the older man knelt between Starscream's legs. He moved more slowly now, but Starscream sensed his intensity had not lessened. No more than his own had - which is to say, not at all. Devcon leaned over him, and Starscream pressed his body up. He tensed his stomach and curled, reaching up, wanting. Devcon rewarded him with a light kiss - hardly enough. "Do you promise to behave yourself?"  
  
"Don't talk to me like a child. Yes."  
  
"Mm..." Devcon flashed a shit-eating grin and Starscream's heart thudded. Devcon pressed down on him, and Starscream rocked his hips. Their cocks slid and pressed together, and Starscream twined his legs around Devcon's. He licked Devcon's cheek. Devcon raked his hands down Starscream's sides and kneaded his hips and the tops of his thighs. He ground his hips down. Starscream was going crazy with the need to touch. He drew his legs up and slid his feet against Devcon's thighs. To his surprise and pleasure, the older man shuddered and gave a sighed "oh". Starscream kissed the column of Devcon's throat and rolled his hips. He held Devcon close with his legs, keeping him sweetly trapped. "Good..." Devcon slid his hands under the small of Starscream's back. Starscream grabbed and held onto his fingers, and Devcon chuckled softly and rocked against him for a few moments.   
  
Starscream grit his teeth. He whined. "Fuck's sake..."  
  
"Mm?" Devcon nuzzled Starscream's cheek. Starscream had expected a hard and intense fuck. Quick, impersonal. A way to get this tension - and this _man_ \- out of his system. He had not counted on this magnetism between them. He met Devcon's eyes. He hoped he communicated the raw need he felt, because he was too proud to say it out loud. Too proud to beg, even though that was all he wanted to do. "...Okay."  
  
Devcon sat up on his heels and reached into his inside jacket pocket. Starscream saw a flash of the shoulder-holster under the jacket, and the shining weapon concealed there. Devcon withdrew a small, silver key. His movements were slow and controlled. "Turn over."  
  
Starscream untwined his legs and shuffled until he was on his knees, his back to Devcon. He watched him over his shoulder. Devcon didn't fumble as he unlocked Starscream's cuffs. There was an atmosphere between them, a new kind of tension. Starscream realised that Devcon was wary of him. And true, Starscream did consider knocking him out, stealing that Porsche, and getting out of there as soon as he could. But the overriding part of himself - the reckless, wilful hedonist - screamed at him that to leave now would be the worst mistake of his life.  
  
Once his wrists were free he only brought his hands in front of him and massaged the stiff joints. He felt Devcon behind him, the heat of his gaze and the intensity of his presence. Then Devcon was pressed against his back and his hands were tight around his waist. The older man pushed his face against Starscream's hair and inhaled deeply. Starscream figured he smelled of sweat, alcohol, and cigarettes. His expensive cologne probably wore off hours ago. Devcon himself had a particular scent: dark and masculine, lightly spiced, subtle but heady.  
  
In the silence of the lot, in the claustrophobic space of the car, beneath the weakly flickering neon, Devcon whispered, "You sure?"  
  
Starscream smiled and leaned back against Devcon's broad, solid chest. "I'm sure about everything. Always."  
  
Devcon growled softly and bit at the shell of Starscream's ear. His hands moved; one slid under his shirt to rub Starscream's taut stomach, while the other held Starscream's cock and began to stroke slowly. Starscream arched and tilted his head back, resting against Devcon's shoulder. He melted against the older man's larger frame, confident enough to let Devcon hold him. He held onto Devcon's thighs, and felt the heat and thickness of Devcon's shaft pressed against his back.  
  
Slowly, Devcon's hands moved over Starscream's skin. He felt that the older man was holding himself back, and the thought made Starscream feel feverish with want. He could sense the power in Devcon, the brutish strength, tempered by cold finesse. He sensed, too, the same addiction that he felt.   
  
Devcon stroked his hand up Starscream's body, tilted his head as it slid over his throat, and then Devcon's fingertips were against Starscream's lips.  
  
"Suck," Devcon said, and his voice was a guttural whisper in Starscream's ear. Starscream moaned and parted his lips. Devcon pushed two fingers inside and Starscream closed his eyes and suckled. He rocked his hips and fumbled behind him with one hand, reaching for Devcon's cock. Devcon hissed and bucked against him when he managed to press his fingers against the hot flesh and wrap his hands around its thickness. They moved together like that for a few minutes, silent but for their breathing and the rustling of their clothes. Starscream licked at the thick fingers in his mouth, making sure to get them slippery. He moaned and jerked his hips; he was going to come soon if they kept this up. He had never been the kind to deny himself anything, but he didn't think he could take the anticlimax.  
  
Devcon licked at Starscream's ear and nuzzled into his damp hair. "That's enough," he said, and Starscream felt the rumble of it in Devcon's chest against his back. He pressed his hips back, thighs actually trembling. His whole body went taut with anticipation. Devcon pulled his fingers from between Starscream's lips and pushed the younger man down. Starscream was a little awkward in this position - one knee on the seat, his other foot in the foot-well, cheek pressed to the leather and his ass up - but it was the last thing on his mind. Devcon used one hand to spread Starscream open, and Starscream keened and shivered. He felt the wet tip of a finger rub against his entrance. He pushed his hips back and the finger breached him. He let out a soft gasp and tightened around it.  
  
"Careful, Dancer," Devcon leaned down and bit Starscream's hip. "You want me to hurt you?"  
  
"Who gives a fuck, I want you to _fuck_ me," Starscream blurted. He pressed a hand over his mouth, but Devcon only chuckled quietly. He rubbed Starscream's back. Starscream didn't know how to deal with this; he hadn't expected Devcon to give a shit about anything but his own desire, his own hunger.   
  
"I'm going to fuck you, don't worry," Devcon said in a smooth, low purr. He moved his finger, and Starscream relaxed enough to let him slide in to the second knuckle, pause, and then slip all the way in. He clenched around the finger a couple of times, but breathed deeply and surrendered to his need. "Gonna make it good and sweet, gonna make sure you never forget me. Gonna make you scream and sob, pretty dancer."  
  
Starscream looked up over his shoulder. His hair was shiny with sweat, his skin glistening and his eyes bright. He arched his back and undulated his hips, and watched Devcon's icy expression falter. Devcon began to thrust slowly. He continued to stroke Starscream's back, but occasionally he would pause to pinch Starscream's ass or give his own cock a couple of tugs. After a while he sneaked a second finger in, and Starscream mewled and stretched his hands above his head, holding onto the edge of the seat. He wished he'd taken his jacket off. He was so hot. "Fucking hurry up... Jesus..."  
  
"No... I want to hear you scream in the most delicious pleasure, not in pain..." The two fingers thrust and stroked, then spread, and Starscrem gasped.   
  
"Yes, yes, oh fffuck, pl-" Starscream bit his hand before he could beg. He snaked his other hand down his body and stroked his cock. Devcon gave his ass a swat.  
  
"I know," he said. He slid his fingers out. He grabbed the collar of Starscream's jacket and pulled him up against him again. He lifted Starscream's thigh over his own, spreading him. Starscream tipped his head back and panted against Devcon's cheek. He grabbed for any part of the man he could reach. His need was like a physical pain, an ache that could only be remedied one way. "It'll hurt," Devcon said.  
  
"I know. I don't care." Starscream twisted and kissed him. Then he turned around fully so he was kneeling between Devcon's legs and ran his long fingers through the older man's hair. "Let me..."  
  
He kissed Devcon's throat and then dived down, pushing the man's shirt up. He nipped the taut belly and then quickly took Devcon's cock into his throat. Devcon gasped and instinctively grabbed Starscream's hair. Starscream worked at getting his new lover as slick and hard as possible. His hands kneaded Devcon's thighs, which seemed to be pretty sensitive too. He breathed through his nose and kept his eyes tightly shut. He stopped before his jaw started to hurt and lifted his head, pushing Devcon's hands away.  
  
"Better," Devcon said thickly.   
  
"Sit back," Starscream said. He unconsciously slipped into the commanding tone he adopted when he needed to wield authority. It came naturally, even when his voice was just a breathy whisper. Devcon sat as directed and pulled Starscream astride his lap. Starscream rolled his hips and their cocks slid against one another. He took the opportunity to shrug his jacket off, and let it fall into the foot-well. Devcon ran his hands up Starscream's back, beneath his flimsy cotton tee. He gripped Starscream's hips tight enough to hurt and Starscream arched happily. Devcon lifted him, and Starscream reached down to guide Devcon's cock until he felt the head nudge at his entrance. "Yes... oh god," he breathed.  
  
Devcon slid inside slowly. They had to pause a couple of times to let Starscream adjust, and Starscream felt the tension in his lover's body as he waited. His hands held and touched Starscream firmly and possessively, and it took all of Starscream's limited restraint not to simply let his thighs relax and force himself down on Devcon. But, he didn't really want it to hurt too much... not when it could be so sweet...   
  
He grit his teeth, and Devcon pulled him close and latched onto his shoulder. Starscream moaned as he felt teeth press down. They were connected fully now, and Devcon ground slowly. Starscream shuddered and clung onto Devcon's shirt. They moved slowly, smoothly, feeling each other. Starscream wasn't used to giving as well as taking. When Devcon kissed him he felt a sense of completion and of rightness. Devcon's hands were still hard on him, pinching and kneading and holding him just so. The older man seemed to want to touch every part of Starscream, as though his palms left marks wherever they went. Starscream thought he could feel hot prints in their wake, could feel the marks burning his skin.  
  
Starscream curled around him. He wanted to take everything Devcon could give him, take everything in and keep it. They gradually began to move faster, and Devcon slid deeper, his thrusts longer and more forceful. Starscream felt Devcon's breath against his cheek when their kiss broke, and he held his hair, pulling at the base of his neck. He snapped and ground his hips. Devcon felt huge inside him, splitting him and claiming him. Starscream accepted the pain and hungered for more, but better than that was the heady pleasure. Half delirious with it, he moaned and writhed in his lover's grip. Devcon held him tight, crushed against his body, and controlled both their movements. The leather seat squeaked under them, and their breathing grew louder and more ragged. Starscream whined. He was so close, so fucking close. He wanted to feel Devcon come deep inside him - mark him on the inside.  
  
Devcon held and spread Starscream's buttocks and rammed his cock inside him in a few sharp, abrupt thrusts. Starscream knew he was almost there too. He howled and threw his head back. Devcon growled. Starscream yelped when Devcon bit him again, this time going for the tender curve of his exposed throat. He jerked his hips hard enough to hurt and then ground in deep. Both his arms were wrapped tightly around Starscream now, pinning his arms to his sides. Starscream wailed as he felt his lover come, and he scrabbled at Devcon's clothes. His thighs tightened against Devcon's hips and his back arched sharply. When he came it was just as strong and overwhelming as he had known it would be. He screamed, high and pure, and thought he felt Devcon shaking.  
  
He slumped against Devcon's chest and let his forehead rest on the man's shoulder. Devcon pumped his hips a few more times, gradually slowing to lazy, circular movements, sinuous and sensual. His hands moved again, now just stroking over the small of Starscream's back. Starscream let out a shaky "oh" and wrapped his arms around Devcon's neck.  
  
For a long time neither of them spoke. What could they possibly say?  
  
Starscream wanted to sleep. He wanted to flee. Wanted to shoot the bastard who had just done this amazing thing to him. Wanted Devcon to throw him over his shoulder and take him home.  
  
After what felt like hours, Devcon nuzzled the angle of Starscream's cheek. Starscream turned his head and blindly searched for a kiss. Devcon gave it to him, and his arms tightened around him. He was claimed, now. They both were.


End file.
